


Demons That I've Tried To Hide Imprison Me In My Own Lies, All That I Can Do Is Cover Up The Proof... Don't Be Afraid To Stand Up!

by Hexenjäger (Rodarolla2)



Series: This is not Judgement Day [1]
Category: Doom (2005)
Genre: BAMF!Kids, BAMF!Reaper, Gen, Girls with Guns
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-22
Updated: 2013-06-22
Packaged: 2017-12-15 19:09:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/853027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rodarolla2/pseuds/Hexenj%C3%A4ger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The UAC couldn't leave the C-24 project alone. They took an entire class of freshmen and a sophmore and tested C-24 on twelve of them. Three mutated, nine did not. Now, months later, the best of the nine, a team of three (two freshmen and the sophomore) are on downtime and they run into Reaper. They decide to help him take down the UAC.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Demons That I've Tried To Hide Imprison Me In My Own Lies, All That I Can Do Is Cover Up The Proof... Don't Be Afraid To Stand Up!

I sighed as I stretched out on my bed. My team and I had one more mission until we were able to have down time. We were going to have leave. I was excited. Nothing but three weeks of rest, relaxation, and maybe I’ll be able to learn to surf since we’ll be going to the beach for leave. I got up and grabbed my clothes. We were going on military mission to take down a terrorist group. I pulled my dark brown t-shirt on and my camo pants. I pulled my reddish-blonde hair into a ponytail and looked into a mirror. I sighed as I stared into my own blue eyes. I had horrible lacerations to my face on my last mission wrap up. The bastard didn’t know when to quit. Oh well, I sent him to meet his maker. Glen had lectured me about how we were supposed to bring the leader alive, but then I quoted our orders. ‘You are to bring him in alive unless you determine that he is too dangerous and then neutralize him.’ That shut him up. I strode out of my room, boots in one hand, iPad in the other. I was browsing our mission parameters. I wasn’t the leader, that was Glen, but I was the sniper and therefore needed to know who to shoot and who to not. Also, Glen tended to take things and over think them, so I needed to break them down into simple terms. I frowned as I sat down at the mess and continued to read. There was a lot of information missing. Might need to do some recon. I heard a familiar heartbeat. 

 

“There’s a lot missing from our information. Some recon is in order, I believe.” I said as Glen sat down across from me.

 

“No, I think we’ll manage.” Glen said as he started eating. Matthew sat down beside Glen.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“Artemis, fire at will.” Dionysus said. I lined my rifle up with the heart of the leader of the group. I shot and smirked in satisfaction as I saw the guy drop dead. Dionysus and Apollo moved in and quickly started to neutralize the targets. I jumped into the compound and joined in. The fight was over quickly. We were far more advanced in our bodies than they were. “Apollo, call control and alert them that the targets are neutralized.” I strode over to the entrance to the main building of the compound. I closed my eyes and listened for any sound of life in there. I got none. I turned and climbed to the top of the wall to see the copter when it came to pick us up. As I sat there, rifle laying across my lap, staring at the sky, I thought about Mars. There used to be a faculty there, Olduvai, I believe. It was shut down a while ago. I found myself wondering at why it was shut down. The stories claimed a rift between Mars and Hell was opened and demons poured through. The only stories there were came from the two survivors, John Grimm and Samantha Grimm. John Grimm was one of the Marines sent to aid the site when they were invaded. His whole team had been killed. Samantha Grimm was one of the scientists working at Olduvai at the time. The two had dropped off the face of the planet after the official report. I found that strange. I flagged down the copter and loaded onto the vehicle. I shrugged off my thoughts and began discussing where we were going to vacation on down time. Matthew was recommending a Mountain resort, Glen saying Greece, but I smiled and said; 

“Why don’t we go to Athens Beach? It has cliffs around a nice, clean beach and there’s heavy Geek influence in the decoration around the town.” I had been to Athens Beach before. It was a really beautiful place.

 

“Sounds good.” Matthew shrugged.

 

“That it does.” Glen nodded.

 

“So, pack for the beach?” I grinned.

 

“Pack for the beach.” Glen said. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

I lifted my sunglasses up to rest on my head. We had just landed at the nearest airport to Athens Beach. We were renting a beach hut, or actually the UAC was renting a beach hut, for vacation. I flagged down a taxi to take us to the small beach front town. It was peaceful and calming. We were dropped off in front of the hut rental office. We walked to the front desk.

 

“Hello, Welcome to Athens Beach Resort. Are you checking in?” The smiling blonde haired lady behind the desk asked.

 

“Yes, we’re the ones the UAC reserved.” I smiled. She started typing on her computer.

 

“You are hut number seven.” He handed us three keys. “If you go straight out these doors and down the walkway until you get to the golf cart rental, then take a left and straight until you see a hut nestled in between three cliff walls, you’re that hut.” She smiled. “If you get lost ask the golf cart rental personnel, they’ll show you where it is. I smiled, thanked her, and followed her directions. It was a nice hut. Secluded and pretty much off the resort grounds, it provided the perfect get away. We chose our rooms and got unpacked. I changed into a bathing suit, one piece and Caribbean blue, grabbed a Pirates of the Caribbean towel, a pair of sunglasses, and headed out the the beach. I layed out on my towel while Matthew and Glen started a water fight in the surf. I suddenly heard another heartbeat, an unfamiliar one and looked up. My sunglasses covered blue eyes met a pair of hazel eyes and I froze. I recognized the profile of John Grimm. I got up and walked to the hut where I sat my towel down and motioned to my team, who had also noticed Grimm but weren’t letting it on, that I was going to sneak up behind him. It almost worked. He spun around and backed up a few feet.

 

“Grimm.” I greeted tersely. “Fancy actually seeing you, considering the fact that you dropped of the face of the planet after the official Olduvai statement.”

 

“Who are you?” He returned. “I can tell you’re C-24.”

 

“Name’s Megan. Handle ID: Artemis. Test subject Numero Uno of the UAC’s Puer Expirimento.” I replied. “Down there is my team. Glen, Handle ID: Dionysus, and Matthew, Handle ID: Apollo. What brings you to Athens Beach?”

 

“Running from the UAC. You?” He replied.

“UAC granted downtime.” I replied.

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from Fireflight's Stand Up. That line hit me as being Reaper. I mean, he wouldn't tell what really happened on Mars and he'd be lying and trying to tell himself that that was what really happened.
> 
> I made up Athens Beach. Its supposed to be like a Greek beach in North Carolina. It doesn't exist. At least I don't think it does in the way I'm making it out to be.
> 
> Puer Expirimento is Latin for Child Experiment. Its said like a joke kind of since "Artemis" didn't know the name of the actual project.


End file.
